


It burns and consumes.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doesn't Follow much of Angel but there are references, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Follows vague bits of canon, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I just picked and chose really, Slow Burn, Spoilers For Both Shows, Spoilers for comics, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: A series about the reader being Buffy's long lost cousin and meeting a certain bleach blond vamp, who happens to be Buffy's boyfriend but a shadow still lurks from Buffy's past.Complete self-indulgent fic that I'm writing because there's currently a heatwave.
Relationships: Angelus (BtVS)/Reader, Spike (BtVS)/Reader, Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 9





	1. Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, just practicing my writing, here you go.  
> Important notice: I do NOT condone actual violence, this is just a fic, suffice it to say always be a good citizen and never resort to violence.  
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.  
> Also don't forget to stay indoors and wear sunblock during heatwaves, because otherwise you'll be registering as Mr. and Mrs. Big Pile of Ash.

You sucked on your Popsicle, it was was scorching hot as the yellow ball of gas in the sky heated up your scantily clad skin to almost boiling point. This wasn't new for you though, ever since you moved from your last place, you'd noticed it was a lot hotter here. 

You fanned yourself with your left hand, you shuffled a bit in your seat, the lounger was cheap but serviceable until you got the money for something better, everyone had told you not to move to sin city but you didn't particularly care, you did what you want whenever you wanted. 

Rubbing a bit more sunblock, you hummed to the sound of your favorite song playing through your earphones, you hoped nothing would disturb you now but as if it read your mind, your song paused itself and your phone starting buzzing, you sighed and put your phone to your ear.

You recognized the number but only vaguely it was your cousin who you'd never actually met or even knew about until last year and your mom started getting back in touch with the family, apparently there'd been a rift about thirty years ago, completely sundered the family apart.

"Howdy honey, what's up?" You sing songed out, you told yourself you'd be mad at someone interrupting you, but come on this was your fave new cousin, she and you were close.

"Hey Y/N, everything's a-okay, I just need a place for me and a few friends to crash, is that okay?" She said her voice betraying her, everything did not sound fine. 

"All right hun, anything for you but you're not a-okay, is it something you can tell me? and do you need the place tonight?" You lowered your voice in case anyone was listening, you couldn't be too careful, no one could.

"No, sorry but I can't, not yet anyways, it'll only be for a week or two. We'll be here tomorrow night, I gotta go now, thanks, you're a lifesaver, bye."

Just like that the line went dead and you reclined back in your lounger squinting at the sky and wondering what could have gotten Buffy in such a huff but you couldn't deny her anything.

Walking into your one bedroom apartment that you could barely afford, you glanced around wondering how the fuck were you going to fit people in here. You could get a few camp beds you supposed, you knew that Buffy only had a small circle of friends but the ones she did have went everywhere with her, they were her family as much as you were, probably more so, you sighed, yeah you wanted to bond but you really didn't want four to five strangers in your house. 

You slumped down on your cream couch and sighed again, why did you agree? You were going to have to buy camping beds unless they bought their own but even so you were the host and you realized that you were very poorly equipped for guests.

The traffic made you want to throw things, preferably at crappy drivers, it was jam-packed as per usual, you slumped your head on the steering wheel, feeling the vinyl against your head, you cursed and mumbled all the way to the store, you handed out way too much money for a three camp beds, you weren't going to pay for more than that, you still had a couch that someone could crash on.

Back home, you put them all up in the small living room and managed to push the sofa against the wall to make space for them in the center, they wouldn't fit into your bedroom which was completely taken up by a second - or possibly tenth - hand double bed. 

They arrived a little earlier than stated but you were actually grateful, faster it starts, sooner it's finished. Their mini van was a battered blue one, you wondered where they'd found it but then remembered that you weren't exactly raking it in either. 

To your surprise almost everyone hugged you, the redheaded Willow ran to you and gave you a squeeze, the dude with the eye-patch Xander gave you a one armer, then patted your arm and asked where the fridge was, and shit you forgot to buy extra food. Buffy had been the last out of the van, she looked great all perky and tan, she gave you an awkward sort of hug, the kind that was supposed to be nice but neither person is entirely into it. 

There were a few others with her, a tall man with a smooth ass accent, ooo you liked that and another guy with a fairly similar one, you thought they may have been relatives, father and son perhaps but he was bleach blond, you weren't sure what to think of him as he sauntered after Buffy, the tall one was called Giles and you thought you might have misheard when the other proclaimed himself to be Spike. 

Who the hell did Buffy hang out with - or the more pertinent question was why? you meant you liked them but they were all so different, you couldn't figure out what connected them all. 


	2. Ice Cold

A few hours later and you were reconsidering your decision, the eyepatch guy had gotten takeout and there were empty food containers everywhere, you swore you saw one in your room, why the fuck was he even in your room but you let that thought go, then you noticed dirty footprints on your beige carpet, you sighed feeling worse than you thought you would considering you hated the cheap carpet anyway but it was the principle of the matter!

You followed the footprints downstairs, they led you into the kitchenette, their stark white counters shining in the light, you loved your kitchen, sure it was tiny but you could cook, bake and clean it all yourself, it was a symbol to you, independence, it was like being a kid again when your parents would come home just a little late and you were told to be a good girl and wait for the babysitter, she never arrived and you had the place to yourself for those fifteen minutes, that was all before the divorce. 

You shook the negative turn out of your head and made towards your sanctuary, if they'd ransacked the fridge completely you were going to be miffed, standing towards the little window above your sink you turned your attention to the counters, your worst fear had been realized, they'd found the hidden cookies.

An open carton of milk and the sad remnants of half a dozen cookies sat there as damning evidence on the kitchen counter, the kitchen faucet hadn't even been fully turned off, huffing to yourself, you reached forward and felt the cold metal of the faucet while lamenting your life choices but at least the cold metal against your skin felt good in this heat.

"Up to much?" a voice drawled out from behind you, you nearly jumped but you were used to being heckled, it was sin city after all.

There was no doubt who the voice belonged to, it was obviously Spike, this morning you'd confused him with Giles...yeah you didn't make that mistake again after the talking the librarian guy gave you, his eyes scared you a little, he was kind in his way but you wouldn't want to get on his wrong side, Spike on the other hand. 

"Nothing much just seriously doubting my sanity" you responded flippantly waving a hand out to your side and resting the other on your hip as you turned around to face the bottle blond. 

"Drama queen. To think I doubted you were part of Buffy's brood." His voice emanated from the wall he was leaning against his lean cocky figure just there in your space, you suddenly felt something akin to a bolt of lighting in your stomach and it wasn't from the indignation of being insulted, well maybe it was partially but something else too, you were scared of the visceral reaction you had to him, you waved off the feelings as you spoke.

"A drama queen!? Who? Me? Never" You said with a hand against your head as you feigned fainting as they did in those old movies you'd watch with your dad before everything went to hell in a handbasket. 

"Ah well at least one of the Summers' women likes to play the damsel, I quite like being the naughty knight sometimes you know" he chuckled and continued chewing his gum as his eyes swept over you, oh no you felt your cheeks heating and you missed a breath as you tried in vain to come back with a witty retort but just as you'd thought of a comeback he'd already gone, damn that guy could be silent as a ghost, the whole affair left you with goosepimples on your neck. 

You went around the house checking on everyone in their little camp beds, you'd insisted Giles could have your bed, you felt bad because Buffy hadn't told you that Giles was your dad's age, if you'd known you'd have tried to find something more comfortable for him. He was a sweet but proud man though and insisted that just because he was the oldest there that he could handle a little backache from the camp bed. 

Willow was on the sofa with Buffy on the other end, feet in each others face, you chuckled quietly to yourself but you felt a not too unfamiliar pang in your gut, a hitch in your heart, you knew you were slightly jealous that someone else had a closer relationship to your newfound cousin than you did yourself, but you tried to be a good person you really did, of course they'd be closer, it didn't stop the feelings though.

Xan-man which Xander had sworn up and down was his nickname was on the camp bed next to the girls, you watched him for a bit and then started to feel like a creeper from some weird adolescent vampire movie, but you just found eyepatch guy funny albeit annoying considering he left his takeout in your bedroom and ate your secret cookies.

What had caught your attention was that he'd say strange things in his sleep, telling all sorts of scandalous things to the night, he'd also move around and do funny jigs, you'd deemed that ten minutes watching a guy you barely knew do jigs in his sleep was enough and went to bed.

On your way you'd noticed that Spike's camp bed wasn't occupied though, it made you nervous but excited having this punk looking guy roaming around your house at midnight, you went in search of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankies for reading, stay safe :)


End file.
